Bushwhacked (film)
| music = Bill Conti | cinematography = Theo van de Sande | editing = Ross Albert | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 90 minutesboxofficemojo.com. "Bushwacked". Accessed February 26, 2016. | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $7.9 million (U.S. only) }}Bushwhacked is a 1995 American action adventure comedy, film starring Daniel Stern, Jon Polito, Anthony Heald and Brad Sullivan. This was Greg Beeman's last theatrical film before he moved on to direct television movies for Disney Channel. This also marked Sullivan's last theatrical appearance before his retirement in 2000 and death in 2008. The film was originally conceived as a spin off film to the Home Alone franchise with Daniel Stern reprising his role as a reformed Marv Merchants, explaining Max Grabelski's similar appearance and personality to Marv. Plot Deliveryman Max Grabelski (Daniel Stern) is charged with delivering packages to millionaire Reinhart Bragdon (Anthony Heald) for $50 tips. During a late night delivery, Max accidentally stumbles across a fire in Bragdon's mansion and is cornered by FBI Agent Palmer (Jon Polito), but accidentally picks up Agent Palmer’s gun and manages to escape. Max later sees a news report in which Palmer claims that Bragdon was killed in the fire, which was set up by Max to stop him from exposing a money-laundering conspiracy. Now on the run from the law, Max contacts his boss and learns that a final package is to be delivered to Bragdon, but at his mountain cabin in Devil's Peak. Max heads for Devil's Peak to clear his name, but a store clerk and scoutmaster Jack Erickson (Brad Sullivan) recognize his face and he is forced to threaten both with his gun, gluing Erickson to his car's steering wheel and ordering him to drive off to lure the police away while stealing Erickson's van. He is subsequently mistaken for a scoutmaster scheduled to lead a group of boy scouts on an expedition. Max goes along with the ruse to keep heading for Devil's Peak. The FBI find and release Erickson, and set up a base of operations at a nearby cabin while Palmer and Erickson pursue Max and the scouts. Though they are nearly captured, Max cuts the bridge between two cliffs, forcing Palmer and Erickson to take the longer route. Along the way, the scouts build a makeshift radio and learn who Max truly is. They lace his water with sleeping pills and use smoke signs to signal their location to Erickson. Max ends up sedated, but Palmer handcuffs Erickson to a tree and captures Max alone, promising the scouts a rescue helicopter, but the suspicious scouts follow in secret. Max awakens and Palmer leads him to a helicopter, where Max discovers Bragdon is alive, working with Palmer to steal the laundered money from the authorities and having faked his death after coming under suspicion in order to frame Max. Before they can kill Max, the scouts intervene and knock Palmer out, but Max falls into the river and the scouts follow. They reach safety and throw their backpacks in the river to drive Palmer and Bragdon off. Out of supplies, the scouts decide to remain with Max and help him reach Devil's Peak. Meanwhile, one of the scouts' mothers, Mrs. Patterson (Ann Dowd) uncovers Max's discarded tissue and realizes that he is leading them to Devil's Peak, and gives chase in her van when Palmer's bumbling assistant, Agent McMurrey (Tom Wood), refuses to help her. She arrives first, but is captured by Bragdon. Max and the scouts arrive as Bragdon receives the final package. Palmer catches up and prepares to kill them, but is subdued by Erickson, who freed himself and followed Max. Max sneaks into the cabin to free Mrs. Patterson. Bragdon appears and forces them to the edge of the cliff at gunpoint. Mrs. Patterson's son, Gordy, charges Bragdon but falls over a cliff and hangs onto a branch for his life. Max knocks Bragdon out and climbs down the cliff and pulls Gordy to safety. With Bragdon and Palmer captured, Max's name is cleared and in response to his efforts, he is awarded a scoutmaster's honor and given charge of an even bigger group of scouts for a more challenging mission, to his chagrin. Cast *Daniel Stern as Max Grabelski *Jon Polito as Agent Palmer *Brad Sullivan as Jack Erickson *Ann Dowd as Mrs. Patterson *Anthony Heald as Reinhart Bragdon *Tom Wood as Agent McMurrey *Blake Bashoff as Gordy Patterson *Corey Carrier as Ralph *Michael Galeota as Dana Jareki *Michael P. Byrne as Mr. Fishman *Natalie West as Mrs. Fishman *Max Goldblatt as Barnhill *Ari Greenberg as Milton Fishman *Janna Michaels as Kelsey Jordan *Michael O'Neill as Jon Jordan Theatrical Trailer Category:1995 films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Films with opening credits